Once años antes
by Bruja
Summary: Hace Once años el Caos se adueñaba de Japón y Battosai era quién lo infringía, pero también era su propio cáncer, el odio que sentía por si mismo le producía un sentimiento más oscuro que nacía en su interior. ¿Puede buscar la solución a su sufrimiento?.


**ONCE AÑOS ANTES**

_Once años antes._

_La época de la masacre capitaneada por Battosai seguía siendo bastante latente en todas las ciudades de Japón. Todos temían encontrarse con ese diablo en forma humana y nadie quería morir bajo su poder devastador con su espada. Los relatos que circulaban por todos lados hacían temblar a todos los habitantes inocentes y sufridores de esta cruel batalla._

_Nadie estaba a salvo de este gobierno y mucho menos de todos los samurais que mataban a destajo a todo aquel que hubiera en su camino. Los niños hacían combates imaginando que eran esos crueles espadachines que mataban, robaban y violaban a todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Y reían con la inocencia que caracterizaba a su generación._

_¿Pero realmente existía Battosai? o eran historias para asustar a todos. Nadie vivía mucho tiempo cuando ese asesino pasaba por su ciudad y muchas personas acaban muertas.¿Realmente se merecían ese sufrimiento la gente inocente?, nadie estaba seguro en este país caótico y rezaban para que la luz a su esperanza surgiera nuevamente al exterior._

--------------

La brisa que había en esa ciudad conseguía calmar su alma destrozada. Con apenas diecisiete años había echo cosas sumamente espantosas, sus manos aquellas que en el pasado habían sido inocentes, ahora estaban marcadas por la muerte. La sangre chorreaba de su cuerpo y caía al suelo con desesperación.

Sus pasos eran lentos y pausados y aunque se había cruzado con varias personas, ninguna de ellas se había ofrecido ayudarle. ¿Para qué?, el miedo y la desconfianza se adueñaban de sus corazones amargados y nadie quería entablar una conversación con un samurai por temor a morir bajo su espada. Suspiró con dolor y apretó sus dientes con fuerza.

La verdad es que los entendía perfectamente y aunque era lógica su actitud, una parte de él deseaba sentir el calor humano de alguien inocente, alguien que le ayudará sin preguntar nada, quería sentirse desvalido y no tener que estar alerta por un posible ataque contra él. Pero en su mundo si no estabas despierto acababas en el otro mundo.

Ladeó su rostro hacía un lado y sus ojos se toparon con el río que había en esa ciudad Tokio. Intentó esbozar una leve sonrisa y cambiando ligeramente sus planes, decidió limpiarse las heridas y continuar con ese viaje hacía ningún lugar concreto. Sus piernas respondieron a su orden pero cuando estaba yendo hacía el lago, comenzaron a temblar y mordiéndose los labios, intentó no soltar una lágrima.

Estaba cansado de esta absurda batalla en donde siempre tenía que morir alguien, estaba amargado de clavar su espada contra ese hombre y estaba hastiado de acabar con un padre, con un hermano o con el hijo de alguna familia. Saber que su vida dependía de él y que parecía más un Dios que un ser humano, le llenaba de odio hacía sí mismo. Muchas veces había deseado encontrarse con alguien capaz de matarlo y acabar con ese baño de sangre, pero desgraciadamente ese _**súper hombre** _no existía y él debía seguir aniquilando a sus oponentes.

Clavó sus rodillas en la tierra y metió la mano en ese agua fresca. Por unos momentos sintió la paz en su interior pero rápidamente el quejido del dolor surgió de su interior. Desvió su rostro hacía su hombro y quitándose la parte de arriba de su Gi, vio como tenía una herida bastante profunda. Su último adversario había sido bastante hábil pero no tanto para defender su vida.

Y sus ojos aquellos tan hermosamente violetas se humedecieron del llanto. Deseaba llorar y expulsar toda la rabia y el odio que sentía por si mismo, después de todo seguía siendo un crío de diecisiete años, él no era un hombre y había visto tanto horror que su mente se había vuelto adulta. Su aspecto era infantil y en muchas ocasiones pasaba inadvertido bajo la atención de sus enemigos pero.., aunque tuviera esa apariencia y fuera fuerte y decidido, seguía siendo el mismo niño que se había alejado de su maestro Seijuro Hiko.

Cerró los ojos con presión para no llorar y gimió con frustración al ver como su intento no tenía el efecto deseado. Los volvió a abrir y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, haciendo círculos y cayendo finalmente a la hierba fresca que había al lado del lago.

-Lo siento tanto..-murmuró con amargura..-¿qué he echo mal?.

Se inclinó hacía el lago y comenzó a limpiarse la herida de su hombro, aunque el llanto seguía siendo el dueño de su sufrimiento. Mientras ejecutaba esa acción miles de imágenes pasaban por su mente traumatizada por sus batallas, pero fue el recuerdo de una muerte que lo sumió en la más completa oscuridad de su dolor. Se pasó la mano por su mejilla marcada con una cruz y la masajeo.

Inútilmente intento hacer desaparecer esa imagen espantosa, pero había quedado tan guardada en su interior que sus esfuerzos fueron innecesarios.

-Lo siento Tomoe..-soltó en un suspiro de impotencia..-tal vez debería..-desvió su mirada para ver su espada, por unos momentos los rayos del sol penetraban en su filo y la hacían brillar, era una tentación irresistible a su nuevo pensamiento y tragando saliva alargó su mano para sujetarla con fuerza..-quitarme la vida y acabar con Battosai.

Pero rápidamente soltó la espada y se llevó las manos a la cabeza para negar ante su estúpida idea. No podía acabar con su vida de esa manera sin pagar las fechorías que había estado haciendo durante tanto tiempo. Sus víctimas y las familias inocentes de esos hombres que había eliminado de la faz de la tierra no tenían derecho a ver como ese hombre sanguinario acababa su vida de esta forma tan cobarde.

-¡Que cobarde soy!..-farfulló con desesperación..-¿qué demonios he de hacer?.

Y estuvo a punto de volver a recriminarse esta acción tan pésima cuando sus oídos más sensibles que cualquier civil, capturaron la esencia de alguien. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a ponerse en alerta ante un nuevo ataque y observando de reojo vio como esa presencia se acercaba a él con el aroma de la tranquilidad.

Por un momento le descolocó ese espíritu pero rápidamente desechó esa idea. Podía ser un truco de su enemigo para hacerle más confiado.

-_"¿Por qué no me dejan tranquilo?"._

Los rayos del sol penetraron en sus ojos haciéndole retroceder su mirada y rasgándoselos con velocidad, volvió a enfocar su vista hacía la nueva presencia. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al comprobar que su _enemigo_ era en realidad un niña con coleta. Entre sus manos pequeñas llevaba una espada de bambú y mordiéndose los labios, arrugaba su nariz para evitar que esas lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus bellos ojos azules saliera con descontrol. Tragó saliva al advertir que la niña no se había percatado de él o al menos fingía no verlo.

Encogió los hombros y volvió a clavar su vista al lago. Ahora mismo no podía preocuparse por esa niña.

-¡Malditos niños!..-exclamó la pequeña al agacharse y coger una piedra y tirarla hacía el lago..-¡¿quienes se han creído al tratarme de esa manera?!.

Battosai la observó de reojo con curiosidad antes sus palabras.

-Por que sea una chica no significa que no sepa pelear..-se cruzó de brazos y se sentó de golpe en la hierba fresca, un tic comenzó a formarse en su rostro y los nervios que estaban ardiendo en su interior se hacían bastante latentes en su cuerpo.

Y nuevamente el silencio se volvió a adueñar del lago. Ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna hacía la persona que tenían al lado y aunque por un lado era lo mejor para la niña, por otro lado deseaba escuchar las palabras agradables de alguien que se dirigía a él. Pero debía afrontar esa realidad y dejar de pensar en esa esperanza, él es un asesino y por lo tanto no merecía ni el perdón ni el cariño.

Y mucho menos las palabras de alguien tan puro e inocente como esta niña.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se masajeo la sien, debería irse de Tokio y vagar por Japón, es más, debería morir como el perro que era.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?.

Kenshin Himura abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz de la niña y ladeando su rostro hacía esa dirección vio como esa pequeña le miraba fijamente. Sus ojos tan azules como la esperanza se habían clavado en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Tragó saliva con pánico y siguió observándola perplejo. Sintió como el miedo comenzaba a invadirlo, temía que algún enemigo suyo viera con quién entablaba conversación y se formará una pelea.

No quería que la pequeña fuera el testigo indirecto de una confrontación. Se mordió los labios con fuerza y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía el lago, lo mejor de todo seria ignorarla por completo.

-¿Por qué no hablas?.

La observó de reojo para ver como la confusión también se había adueñado de su rostro, aunque pareciera antipático era la mejor de todas las soluciones. Suspiró con resignación y se incorporó del suelo. Se colocó mejor el Gi y guardando la espada a su costado, se dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino hacía la lejanía de esa niña.

-Es mejor que no hables con extraños..-le soltó bruscamente.

Y aunque interiormente se culpó por hablarle en ese tono era la mejor para ella. Pensó que eso alejaría a la pequeña, pero se equivoco rotundamente ante sus pensamientos.

-Si no te curas esa herida no te pondrás mejor..-le soltó suavemente al sonreír y obtener la mirada asombrada del pelirrojo..-eres un samurai y apuesto a que si permaneces así, no vencerás a tus adversarios y morirás bajo sus espadas..-comenzó a juguetear con la punta de su pie..-es lo que yo opino.

-¿No eres demasiado pequeña?.

La niña curvó sus labios con amargura, apretó con fuerza sus puños y bufó con desgana a la pregunta que le había echo el joven. No era una niña pequeña, bueno su estatura marcaba esa gran verdad, pero de mente era más adulta. Después de todo la muerte de su madre había influido mucho en su carácter y tuvo que madurar antes de tiempo. Achicó su mirada al comprobar como el joven le miraba curioso por su reacción y girándole el cuello, volvió a mirar al lago.

Kenshin sonrió satisfecho al comprobar como la niña se había molestado con él y volvió a mover sus piernas para irse de ahí, pero su voz le distrajo completamente.

-¡Allá tú si quieres morir joven, es asunto tuyo!..-su voz sonó fría..-¡apuesto a que no tienes a nadie y prefieres vagar de esta manera tan deprimente que enfrentarte a la vida como debe ser!.

-Es mejor que te metas en tus asuntos pequeña..-sentenció con rudeza. No le había gustado nada el tono de voz de la niña.

-Y es lo que voy a hacer, pero me había preocupado verte herido y como soy una persona correcta, pues me he interesado por ti..-concluyó con más dulzura..-no era mi intención molestarte.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien le había dicho eso, alguien se había dignado a preguntarle como estaba. Aspiró con fuerza el aire que le faltaba y evitó que sus ojos se nublaran por el llanto, no debía hacer eso delante de esa pequeña, él era una samurai y debía parecer duro y distante con todas las personas que le rodeaban, pero las palabras de esa niña se habían clavado en su alma.

Nuevamente sus oídos que estaban más desarrollados para las batallas, captó el ruido de unos pasos y dirigiendo su mirada hacía el lugar donde sentía esa sensación, vio como se aproximaba un grupo de niños pequeños. Escuchó el gruñido de la niña y desviando ligeramente su vista hacía atrás, observó como recogía su espada de bambú y salía corriendo detrás de ellos.

-¡Malditos niños os vais a arrepentir de decir esas cosas!..-gritó con rabia..-¡aunque sea una niña sé pelear mejor que vosotros!.

Y se esfumó de la misma manera que había llegado al principio la pequeña.

No recibió ninguna despedida de ella y aunque eso no importaba, para él fue más importante sus palabras. Después de Tomoe era la única mujer, aunque fuera en miniatura que se había dignado a hablar con él y aunque había sido por recriminarle esa herida que tenía mal curada, lo había echo. Se bajo un poco el Gi y miró atentamente la herida que había en su hombro.

La verdad es que estaba en muy mal estado y debía curársela enseguida, pero..¿quién ayudaría a Battosai?, ¿quién arriesgaría su vida por él?, definitivamente nadie y debía hacerse a la idea de que su vida sería así. Jamás tendría paz en su interior y siempre habría muertes a su lado, así..¿para qué cambiar cuando no había posibilidad?.

El frío metal de su espada se apoyó en su pierna y desviando su mirada hacía ahí, la estudió completamente. Debía admitir que mientras tuviera esta señal de muerte su no-vida no sería tranquila, pero tampoco podía estar sin ella, después de todo las venganzas estaban a la orden del día y había que acabar con el asesino de compañeros o de familiares.

Pero el odio que sentía por si mismo era más fuerte y agarrándola bruscamente la tiró contra la tierra y sus rodillas se clavaron en el suelo. Se tapó el rostro e intentó que su cabeza se tranquilizara, nuevamente los recuerdos de las batallas, el olor a la liberación de la sangre y el aroma de la muerte rodeando a sus adversarios se le hacía inaguantable. Debía dejar de sufrir innecesariamente y tenía que empezar ahora.

Sus ojos exprimieron todas las lágrimas que había guardado durante tanto tiempo, el echo de permanecer frío ante sus rivales le había provocado que sus sentimientos quedaran reducidos al vacío. Era un muerto que caminaba en un mundo de vivos y ya estaba cansado de ser el objetivo de todos.

Hizo una pequeña abertura con los huecos de los dedos y miró con sus ojos nublados a la espada que yacía inerte en el suelo. Se había quedado completamente absorto en ese arma mortal y su frente se arrugaba a cada instante, era como si los músculos de su cuerpo hubieran reaccionado antes que sus pensamientos. Sintió el aire helado de la muerte más prematura y vio con algo de más claridad el significado de su estado.

No quería matar a nadie, pero tampoco quería ser asesinado, tampoco podía seguir contemplando como su espada se manchaba de sangre humana, ya fueran culpables o inocentes, ambos sangraban por igual y sobretodo no quería ser el famoso verdugo que todos conocían.

**Battosai el carnicero.**

Solo había un nombre que estaba dispuesto a mantener y que deseaba amar con locura y ese era Kenshin Himura.

Basta de sentirse aislado del mundo, ahora era tiempo de cambiar y mejorar su vida, aunque no volviera a recuperar la normalidad de su existencia y su alma estuviera masacrada por los asesinatos, debían aprender a coexistir con ese Karma. Volvió a recoger su espada y paso la mano por el filo de ella y se llevó con velocidad el dedo a su boca, se había ocasionado una pequeña herida y escocía bastante, pero esa acción volvió a activar su mente ante la claridad de su nuevo lema.

Viviría para redimir sus pecados, ayudaría a todos lo que estuvieran en peligro, pero jamás volvería a matar y para eso debía tener una espada especial.

-Una espada de filo invertido..-murmuro pausadamente..-una que solo ejerciera heridas pero no provocará la muerte, una que pudiera ser inofensiva pero a la vez que le protegiera de todo mal.

Lo tenía todo calculado, haría desaparecer de la faz de la tierra al asesino de masas, al terror de todos los espadachines y en su lugar solo estaría Kenshin Himura el vagabundo. Sonrió con dulzura ante ese nuevo destino y sintió como algo de tranquilidad se adueñaba de su pobre alma.

-Y para eso he de hacerlo ahora mismo..-observó de reojo por ambos lados y tragó saliva con nerviosismo..-a partir de hoy queda oficialmente muerto Battosai y en su lugar solo está Kenshin Himura.

Se levantó del suelo y volvió a coger la espada, la miró por unos segundos y la tiró la río con ímpetu. Esta mortífera arma no le servía para su nuevo cometido, debía ir a ese experto en espadas y pedirle su nueva propuesta. Comenzó a alejarse de su anterior compañera de batallas y se dirigió hacía el taller de ese maestro de espadas. Ahora su rostro estaba más calmado y podía esbozar alguna sonrisa, aunque era apagada, pero por una vez en mucho tiempo iba a hacer algo que si mereciera la pena. Pasó su mano por su cicatriz y la acarició.

-Perdóname Tomoe por todos los asesinatos cometidos..-susurro apenado..-pero ahora mismo voy a conseguir que te sientas orgullosa de mi.

----

La niña llegó apresuradamente a su casa y deteniendo su carrera en la entrada del Dojo, se apoyó en las rodillas y aspiró con fuerza el aire que no llegaba a sus pequeños pulmones, alzó levemente su mirada hacía arriba y vio como su padre le devolvía el gesto con una sonrisa cargada de ternura.

-¿Te has vuelto a pelear con los niños Kaoru?.

-Si..-respondió con morros al colocarse recta..-se creen que soy más débil por que soy una chica.

-¡Ay mi niña!..-le acarició los cabellos con más ternura que antes..-recuerda que las escuela Kamiya no lucha por orgullo, si no, para proteger a los más débiles..-vio como los labios de su hija temblaban con disgusto por sus palabras..-pero siempre hay excepciones ¿no?..-le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

Kaoru sonrió con amplitud ante las palabras de su padre y se tiró a su pecho para sentir como le estrujaba contra él. Cerró los ojos y por unos segundos pensó en el joven del lago, definitivamente se le veía muy triste y deseo con profundidad que volviera a sonreír, después de todo, era bastante guapo aunque tenía una herida muy fea en la mejilla.

**FIN**

**Gracias por comentarme el error Okashira Janet sobre el doble filo jajajaja, se me ha colado completamente, pero ahora está corregido.**

¡Increíble! pero es mi primer fic en donde Kenshin Himura es el protagonista, incluso a mi me sorprende.

De repente me vino la inspiración por hacerla y aunque la he tenido dos meses guardada en el ordenador(escribiéndola de vez en cuando), borrando y volviendo a re-escribirla, espero que al final haya resultado bien. La verdad es que quería plasmar los momentos antes de que Kenshin decidiera dejar esa vida asesina y quisiera vivir su nueva existencia como vagabundo.

Si he de ser franca me ha costado escribirla, más que nada por que no estoy acostumbrada ha escribir fics en donde Kenshin aparezca y si lo he echo, ha sido cuando era el dulce y embobado vagabundo. Nada que ver con esta versión.

Bueno, si nada más que comentar ante mi nueva historia, espero que disfruten de ella como yo he echo al escribirla. Nos vemos por los demás fics que tengo y saludos enormes. chao.


End file.
